


Dual Fates

by CallToMuster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/pseuds/CallToMuster
Summary: A quick scene set during the Clone Wars featuring Anakin and Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dual Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my skills clearly do not lie in coming up with titles. (Yes, I know it's Duel of the Fates, not "Dual Fates". It's intentional, albeit bad.)
> 
> Alright, please enjoy this almost comically short "fic" that's been taking up space in my Star Wars fanfic document for a couple months now.

“Let’s crush ‘em, Master!” Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker shouted as he charged ahead into the fray of droids, lightsaber twirling blue.

“Lead on, my former Padawan learner!” Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi leapt into the air to follow, his own blue blade stabbing into a droid.

The two whirled and fought. Sweat dripped off of Anakin’s rippling muscles and onto the dark fabric of his sleeveless tunic. He paused and stared at a lone droid in the distance for a couple seconds, then with a cry, ran towards it, lightsaber outstretched in front of him like a javelin. Anakin cut through the droid easily, as if it were made out of butter. He didn’t have long to revel in the victory however before he heard a scream behind him.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted, racing back towards his former Master’s side. He knelt and began frantically tearing off the robe and tunic to reveal the blaster wound right over his heart.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan gasped, blood dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and mixing into the almost neon orange of his beard.

“Master, just stay calm! I’m going to get you out of this!” He pressed roughly on the wound, eliciting a groan from the wounded man on the ground.

“No Anakin, this is it for me…” Obi-Wan coughed. “I’m going to rejoin the Force. Do not weep for me, my young Padawan.”

Anakin already had tears in his eyes. “No, Master, no!”

But Obi-Wan was already gone. Anakin stumbled to his feet, letting Obi-Wan’s corpse drop roughly into the dirt. He shook his arms at the sky and screamed, “NOOOOOOOO!”

He stood there for a long few seconds, weeping and screaming, before turning his attention to the remnants of the droids. Within a minute, he had completely obliterated the scraps of metal. Nothing to be salvaged later on.

A hot young Twi’lek woman sauntered over, carefully making her way over the mess. “Master Jedi,” she whimpered. “Let me ease your pain!”

Anakin looked at her, down at his Master, then back at the woman. “I think I need that right now.”

She began leading him away, but not before he let out one final, “Force help me!”

The two finally left the scene. Anakin looked up, then -

“CUT!”

With a quick _briiing_ of an alarm, the holo set snapped back into motion. The actor playing Anakin began making his way back towards the cameras. On the ground, “Obi-Wan” got up and began dusting himself off. A blue-skinned humanoid woman rushed over and began touching up the fake blood on his face.

“Alright, prep for closeups, people!” The director called out, then turned to his guests and asked eagerly, “What did you think?”

The real Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker exchanged a glance.

“Well, it’s not the worst one we’ve seen this week,” Obi-Wan sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the scene being acted out as ridiculous as possible, and threw in some details that would have made me as a reader pretty annoyed (the horrendous dialogue, Anakin's needlessly sleeveless tunics, Obi-Wan's neon orange hair). Hopefully you found the deception funny!
> 
> I'm currently in the middle of writing a long fic about Obi-Wan having really strong visions almost constantly throughout his life, and how that would affect him. It's currently sitting at 15k words and I'm nowhere near done. That'll get posted eventually. And by eventually, I mean maybe in a couple months. Or maybe sooner, depending on how I feel about putting up a WIP.
> 
> Alright at this point this author's note is going to be longer than the fic so I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
